


Any person who has lost a urine sample in the mail

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [13]
Category: Bloomsbury Group RPF
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Femslash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any person who has lost a urine sample in the mail

Excerpt from lost letter from Virginia Woolf to Vita Sackville-West

“My darling,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been too long that you have been away. I miss you more than I can say, the warmth of your regard, the press of your hand. I find all that I wish to say floods up in me, retreats and advances like the waves. I can only send you the traces of my feeling’s passage and this small token, the water of my life, as a marker of what I hold for you, of the wellspring that awaits when you return and I can shower you with my love. . .


End file.
